Tak Pernah Padam
by Kim-fam
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga yang melibatkan kenangan pahit masa lalu. "Takkan mudah aku bisa melupakan segalanya yang telah terjadi. Di antara kau dan aku, di antara kita berdua." [BTS Fanfiction ; Seokjin ; Yoongi ; Namjoon ; Jimin ; BoyxBoy / BL ; AU]


**Tak Pernah Padam**

Takkan mudah aku bisa melupakan segalanya yang telah terjadi.

Di antara kau dan aku, di antara kita berdua.

###

Sambil menyesap segelas _green tea latte_ yang manis, Seokjin menatap calon suaminya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kekaguman. Semua orang juga pasti luluh jika kau setiap hari digandeng tangannya, dicium pipi dan keningnya, dirangkul pinggangnya, atau bahkan lelucon yang menurut banyak orang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri pun begitu disukai olehnya. Dan Seokjin selalu diperkenalkan sebagai calon pendamping di depan orang-orang. Seokjin tidak disembunyikan dan Seokjin sangat bahagia untuk itu. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk berganti status menjadi "istri". Seokjin merebahkan kepalanya di badan kekar sang calon suami. Ia memeluk manja lengan pria itu.

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan temanmu tadi, _Hyung_?"

"Seru." Jawab Seokjin manja. "Dia setuju jadi desaigner busana pengantin kita."

"Baguslah. Nanti malam _Hyung_ jadi menemaniku ke acara amal, kan?"

"Tentu sajaaa." Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa yang tidak akan kuberikan untuk Chim-Chim ku iniiii."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Ia usap pelan wajah cantik Seokjin, menghapus sedikit _latte_ yang tertinggal di sudut bibir tebal Seokjin. Lalu bibir itu ia bawa ke bibirnya, menciumnya mesra.

###

Malam acara amal. Yoongi tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa berada di sini, mendengarkan dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh pengisi acara. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, kehendak hati ingin berkencan dengan bantal dan gulingnya yang empuk di kamarnya. Tapi karena temannya yang jomblo itu memohon padanya untuk ditemani, ya sudahlah. Dengan iming-iming boneka Kumamon ukuran super besar, Yoongi pun akhirnya menuruti. Alhasil dia sekarang lagi duduk diam dan terlihat bodoh sekali, membuat _mood_ -nya semakin turun. Yang mengajak pergi ke acara ini sekarang malah tak tahu rimbanya di mana. Ke toilet tapi sampai memakan waktu satu jam.

Yoongi melihat sekeliling. Ramai sekali, desahnya frustasi. Yoongi kurang suka tempat ramai. Apalagi sebagian besar dari orang-orang ini dia tidak kenal sama sekali.

Ketika pandangannya bertumpu kepada satu titik. Yoongi tercekat. Sekalinya bertemu orang yang dia kenal kenapa malah harus dia? Dunia benar-benar selebar daun kelor, kah?

###

"Yoongi!" Seokjin melambai-lambai bahagia. Ia berjalan cepat sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin. Seokjin langsung duduk tanpa permisi, di sampingnya Jimin mengikuti. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan datang ke acara ini juga?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku diajak oleh temanku."

"Pacar?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin menghentikan detak jantung Yoongi sepersekian detik, ia menoleh ke arah pria di samping Seokjin, lalu ia menatap Seokjin lagi.

"Bukan. Teman. Kau tidak tahu aku ini jomblo mengenaskan?" Yoongi mengejek dirinya sendiri. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Oh iya, ini calon suamiku." Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan manja.

Yoongi bersalaman dengan calon suami Seokjin yang kemudian dia ketahui bernama Jimin.

###

Sialan, ini toilet penuhnya seperti pasar. Namjoon mengumpat kesal. Ia keluar toilet dengan muka ditekuk. Mau buang air kecil saja susahnya minta ampun, pakai antri segala. Untung saja tidak sampai bocor di celana.

Namjoon melangkah masuk kembali ke area pesta. Ia melihat kiri-kanan. Kelamaan berdiri di toilet membuatnya lapar. Pria itu refleks menepuk keningnya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang sih? Kenapa di mana-mana harus mengantri? Dengan langkah diseret Namjoon mendekat ke outlet makanan. Ia mengantri.

Sambil memegang nampan berisi dua piring _cheese cake_ dan dua gelas _cola_ , Namjoon harus memutar otak di mana letak mejanya tadi. _Ballroom_ yang padat dan besar membuat Namjoon kebingungan dengan langkahnya sendiri. Oh ya, Namjoon tadi duduk di dekat panggung. Namjoon memutar badannya, melangkah pasti ke arah panggung. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati apa yang ia cari. Ia lebarkan lanagkahnya.

Selangkah lagi ia sampai ke meja itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kuat. Seperti akan loncat keluar. Namjoon meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa yang ia lihat sekarang bukannya seseorang yang pernah menginjak-injak cintanya.

Namjoon menguatkan diri, ia melangkah lagi. Ia duduk di kursinya tadi.

"Maaf lama, _Hyung_. Toiletnya penuh sekali." Namjoon tersenyum lembut sambil sebelah tangannya mengucap kepala Yoongi. "Ah, siapa ini, _Hyung_? Teman-temanmu?"

###

Dia melupakanku?! Seokjin berteriak perih dalam hatinya. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi terus berbicara menjelaskan tentang konsep pesta pernikahannya kepada Yoongi mendadak terdiam. Matanya tak lepas menatap ke satu titik. Seokjin merasakan ada yang telah lama tertidur kini bangkit kembali.

Seokjin berdehem pelan. "Yoongi, kami akan mencari makan dulu ya. Aku lapar." Seokjin tertawa kecil sambil berdiri. Tangannya menggamit lengan Jimin erat-erat. Dia takut akan terjatuh jika dia tak berpegangan erat. Kakinya saat ini sudah sangat lemas. "Ayo, Jim."

Sambil tangan tetap bergandengan, Seokjin ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang. Ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia benar-benar sedang melihat seseorang yang pernah ia sakiti. Tiba-tiba Seokjin merasa harus berpikir ulang tentang semua rencana pernikahannya.

###

"Mau _cake_ atau pasta?"

"Terserah kau saja, _Hyung_." Lalu Jimin ikut saja ke mana ia ditarik. Dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara di sekitarnya. Kakinya sudah seperti tak menapak. Detak jantungnya berdetak brutal dan menyakitkan. Jimin mendesah berat. Jimin sadar bahwa jiwanya sedang bergulat ingin keluar dari raganya.

Kau masih selalu manis. Anggun. Jimin berdecak kagum dalam hatinya. Ia tak bisa melupakan bagaimana bibir sewarna kelopak sakura itu tadi bergerak-gerak, jari-jari lentik tadi menggulung-gulung tisu dengan gerakan kikuk. Jimin masih sangat hapal. Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Ia tersenyum miris. Tiba-tiba rasa sesal menyeruak memenuhi setiap sendi. Dalam hati, Jimin bertanya-tanya gusar, siapa pemilik lengan yang tadi mengusap rambutmu? Kau mengatakan itu teman, tapi kenapa seintim itu? Jimin menoleh lagi ke belakang. Lalu ia terbakar.

 **The_End**


End file.
